xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
BT One
Description The BT One 'is a truck featured in ''Burnin' Rubber series and Downtown Drift. Design The BT One (also known as Big Daddy and Big Truck) is based on the Kenworth T-800. It has 3 differents brakelights: in all Burnin' Rubber games it has round brakelights, in Downtown Drift has the same brakelights but colored in white, and the traffic variant has square brakelights. In Burnin' Rubber Crash N' Burn (not the parked variant) has a different headlights and is a bit smaller. Performance '''Traffic Slam The BT One appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 2 The BT One appears as a parked traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 3 This is the first game where the player can drive the BT One. Despite it has a powerful engine the BT One is very slow and has a bad handling, but is very stronger and has many ammo rounds. The player can unlock this car after completed the Boss Battle in "Gateway" (Europe). It can reach a top speed of 150 mph. The player can't customize this truck. It also appears as a parked traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Big Truck is very slow (like the predecessor) but has a powerful armor, it make the truck almost invulnerable to impacts and shoots. It also has excellent ammo rounds, it make the truck a competitive vehicle in the boss battles. The player can unlock this car after completed the Boss Battle in the "Route 66" track. It can reach a top speed of 185 mph. It also appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle. Big Truck Statistics: Redline Rumble Revolution The BT One takes care of transporting the vehicles for the races, and later restore the end of the path. The player can't drive this vehicle. Traffic Slam 2 The BT One appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle. Downtown Drift The Big Daddy is few fast and has a poor handling, but is one of the strongest vehicle in the game, in fact it has the capacity (along with the School Bus and the El Diablo) to destroy easily the opponent's cars. It costs $75.000. It can reach a top speed of 209 km/h. Big Daddy statistics: Traffic Slam 3 The BT One appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 5 The BT One is the lowest truck (heavy vehicle) in the game. It has a lower top speed and a very poor handling, but is very stronger, it could be useful in the boss battles, instead in the races is not brought. However the vehicle hasn't much ammo rounds (4 and 5 rounds). The player can unlock this truck after completed the "Devils Run" track (Team VS). It can reach a top speed of 88 mph. It also appears as a parked vehicle next to the garage. BT One statistics: Burnin' Rubber Crash N' Burn The BT One appears as an unplayable traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Shift The BT One takes care of transporting the vehicles for the races, and later restore the end of the path. The player can't drive this vehicle. Gallery TS_BT_One.png BR2_BT_One.png BR3_BT_One.png BR3_BT_One_Traffic.png BR4_Big_Truck.png BR4_BT_One.png RRR_BT_One.jpg TS2_BT_One.png DD_Big_Daddy.jpg TS3_BT_One.png BR5_BT_One.png BRCB_BT_One.png BRS_BT_One.jpg